With this power (GAMER) this time i will not fail
by newbi SIOC
Summary: I suck at summary same as my writing


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic, this is just for my hobby (new). the familiar name you see here belongs to their respected author and owner**

* * *

Chapter 0

Sigh I back to this void again, I think this time to save the world again *Sigh*  
" **THESE FOUR CHARACTERS WILL BE SYNC IN MAIN BODY TO NEXT MISSION"  
VIRGIL  
EMIYA SHIROU  
UCHIHA SASUKE  
TOHNO SHIKI  
"PREPARATION"  
" SYNC THE CHARACTER" ...0.01%**

ehhh what th...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK its soooo FUCKING HU AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.  
my skin got rupture my muscle got twist my bone got crush my organ got explode I hope I just wanna die but all my body got regenerating and then repeat over, and over and over again. this is torture. don't know how long but when I see the menu is 90.00% the pain almost has gone. hufff haaaa I really need to breathe right now huffff haaaaa

*20 minutes later*

"what the fuck is that?. I just hope I never experience that again ever "

 **"SYN THE CHARACTER" 100%  
"COMPLETE"**

mmmm its something change in my body. I close my eye and fell like have chakra coil, and magic circuit. open my eyes, I shocked  
OMG that was awesome  
 **"STATUS"  
NAME:... ( Emiya Shirou, Vergil, Uchiha Sasuke,tohno Shiki)  
Race : Human?**

 **"SKILL"  
Gamer mind  
Gamer body  
Physical Endurance  
...**

wow, that's a lot of skill I ever see in my life, maybe. but why I need sync the character, this never happen before hmmmm... well who cares I got OP,  
no one gets harm.

 ***DING*  
"ALL YOU SKILL WILL BE LOCKED UNTIL 10 YEAR"  
"YOU WILL BE REINCARNATED 3...2...1"**

3rd pov  
*BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM*  
*BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM* Soukai city is great on fire

"KIANAAAA ! STOP THIS MADNESS ARE INSANE YOU KILL INNOCENT PEO-"*BOOM* before Shirou say the last word he got flying into a building on of ST Freya High School

"fuck if I am just normal human I will die from that blast," said Shirou, a captain Hyperion 5th Valkyrja Squad Platoon.

"Captain are you okay?" "I am okay Theresa" Theresa look captain with worried, why the world so cruel to her or to humanity, she just wants this nightmare over and she wakes up in the bed, eats breakfast with Shirou, Kiana, mei, Bronya, and Himeko. Read manga with bitter melon juice, and-

Shirou hug Theresa, interrupt thought, of Theresa "it's gonna be okay. don't worry cus I am here" and stroke his hair. " Theresa can you do me a favor"  
theresa had a bad feeling about this. "Theresa order all Valkyrie in Soukai city to retreat"

Theresa is angry, and push Shirou  
why captain to say that he knows if they retreat all humankind will be destroyed like 52.000 years ago how can he-  
"don't worry otto have a plan for this"  
grandfather? she never has a call from grandfather, all around Soukai city they can't get signal-  
"hurry up Theresa we don't have time for this" and again Shirou interrupt mind Theresa

"i-i know that already" she look face Shirou, he smiles and stroke his hair with gently, "captain what are you smile for, and stop stroke my hair captain, I am not a kid. humph" she doesn't know that was the last time he smiles

"I will tell Mei and Bronya. sayonara, Theresa *whisper*"  
"umm? "  
"its nothing" with that Shirou take a step and its gone  
"wai- CAPTAIN !" she doesn't why she have this feeling it's like Cecilia sacrifice in Siberia. she knows its not time to this, she must give an order to all Valkyrie to retreat.

In a battlefield

"Kiana-chan wakes up you don-" Kiana look Mei on the ground and then she moves his hand pointing at Mei and a spear from his back move to his command. with fast, the spear comes to Mei. Mei shocked too see at a spear coming, she knows that just hold one of them will be dead even if she can deflect the spear. the spear will explode, and she doesn't have time to release the power of Herrschers.

 **"RHO AIAS"** *BOOM* "MEI !" Himeko and Bronya scream with thick a dust himeko and Bronya can't see. its to fast what just happen, but for Kiana its normal  
"hoo to think you can block of my spear with no houkai energy I admire you human"  
"what are you talking Kiana. she dies be-"  
"wait, major Himeko, Bronya detect a sign of life"  
"really !"  
"yes"

with dust become clear they see a man has white hair, gray eyes, and tanned skin color, black tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants with red coat of holy shroud and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate

"Captain!" but what they shocked is on palm Shirou have seven flower petals made of light

"Mei are you okay," said Shirou still facing Kiana with Rinne Sharingan  
"captain, Kiana-" before Mei finish, Shirou said "I know Mei I know"  
Bronya and himeko come to mei "captain tha-" "i will explain major himeko but is not now"

"himeko, bronya, and Mei retreat to safe place, outside Soukai city"  
"what !?" before they say something shirou already said  
"this order from theresa"  
"captain what about Kiana"  
"don't worry mei, i will bring him back, there a tool from HQ Shickal if something happens with Kiana"  
"if that case bronya will help cap-"  
"no there will be a risk especially from Valkryie"  
"but captain"  
"no hime-" Shirou with instinct active **Susanoo** and grab all girl and get out there *BOOM*

"hoo like i expect that was not houkai, human, what is that power, how you obtain it answer me human"

"if you want the anwser, why dont you leave them alone if you do that i will answer all you question"

"if you so, then get out here already"

"go mei there not another chance"  
"But -"  
"dont worry, who do you think i am. i am who have a title run the faster in the don't worry if something bad happens i will the one will be run" shirou see mei still worry, he tap his head and say "don't worry kiana will be back and this will be over okay"

"i will trust you captain"  
"just trust me and this will be over ah go to ST Freya HIghschool theresa is still in there"

and then mei, himeko, bronya run to ST Freya HIghschool

MC pov  
ahhh i think this time to end this no, end this tragedy from 52.000 years ago, first bring kiana to realty marble,and seal his Herrschers,

"now human,answer my question how you obtain that power, from 52.000 years ago there's no human have that power,and what are you?"

" My body is made out of swords.  
My blood is of iron and my heart of glass.  
I have overcome countless battlefields.  
Not even once retreating,  
Not even once being understood.  
He was always alone, intoxicated with victory in a hill of swords.  
Thus, his life has no meaning.  
That body was certainly made out of swords"

From that day humanity will know for the first time humanity is a win against Herrschers 14th is the strongest all his power can't compare with another herrschers

* * *

 **author Note: this is my first time, write something like this, this is my new hobby and English is not my mother tongue, then you guys ask, then why not use you Indonesian or your language, and the answer is, give me cliche/cringe. not I hate my own language. maybe is just I overuse English on my reading, I mean all of novel, light novel, manga/manhua. all of it is used English. and when I see a novel, manga use Indonesian is just like ughh, what is this?. is weird right, I know. and I appreciated to people for a point at my grammar. I am still learning my English for like hit 2 bird with 1 stone. I got an education and my hobby :) thx guys**


End file.
